The present invention relates to a circuit for detecting a supply voltage drop and resetting an initialization circuit, implementable in a MOS-type integrated circuit without external components.
In a MOS-type logic intergrated circuit, it is necessary to provide, during the powering phase, for a circuit reinitialization. Numerous circuits have been devised for this aim. One drawback of those initialization circuits is that they cannot be re-operated after short supply drops, because of the capacitors they include or because of the parasitic capacitors associated thereto.
Consequently the aim of the invention is to provide for a particularly simple circuit for detecting a drop of the supply voltage applied to a MOS-type integrated circuit, this circuit being used for resetting an initialization circuit.